Bound to my Heart
by kyokomisuto
Summary: Rosie's a witch but she craves love what happens when she uses a spell to find her true love but it back fires and brings a certain archangel Gabriel mainly what will happen when they realize when they can't be apart from each other will they slowly fall in love or will her heart fall to pieces
1. Prologue

Prologue:

Puffing out a breath of air Rosie slowly mixes the ingredients for her spell together swallowing thickly she recites the words for her spell slowly and cautiously.

"Quis me uno ad me adducite mihi perficere autem adducite mihi simpliciter est qui diligit me qui autem mea in sempiterum erit" she repeats the spell twice more.

Throwing the last ingredient for the spell into the others two things happen simultaneously Rosie's heart gives a great jerk and the spell ingredients explode causing smoke to fill the air.

Coughing Rosie waves her hands trying too clear the air once clear she looks up and locks eyes with an amber eyed man who hadn't been there previous to the explosion.

Upon noticing the angry glint with in the man's pointed gaze Rosie begins edging slowly away from him beginning too tremble slightly with fear tensing when her back hits the wall.

Growling lowly in the back of his throat Grabiel stalks forward and roughly grabs the girls arms in a bruising grip baring his teeth he snarls "What the hell did you do."

Giving the girl a slight jerk hoping for an answer he glares harshly eliciting a slight whimper from his current captive growing impatient he tightens his hold and snaps "Well."

Eyes widening in fear as her mind finally figures out what happened gulping she raises her eyes flinching upon meeting the amber colored eyes once again.

"My spell might've back fired" she mumbles out just loud enough for Gabriel who turns white hot with rage glaring murderously down at the insolent girl.

Cringing at the murderous look in the mans eyes Rosie realized that she was completely and utterly screwed and breathes out two words before everything explodes "Oh shit."

Translation: bring to me the one who will make me complete bring to me the one who will love me unconditionally bring to me the one who will be mine for all eternity


	2. Chapter 1 Several levels of 2 emotions

To say that he was pissed would be an understatement he was enraged one minute he had been screwing with the muttonheads the next he was in a smoke-filled room.

'Ok at first I wasn't this angry' Gabriel admits too himself but when the stupid girl had uttered those words he couldn't control his temper and his power broke free.

Squealing in terror as all the lights in her small apartment simultaneously explode Rosie fears for her life as power surges through the room practically suffocating her with its strength.

Slowly making her way over too the door as silently as possible Rosie eyes the man warily and just as she moves to open the door the man whirls around flaring his power in warning.

Nostrils flaring Gabriel strides forward and grabs the girl and throws her into a chair snapping his fingers too immobilize her he levels a cold flat stare on her.

Taking some pleasure in watching her release a strangled whimper of fear he flashes her a smile that says 'I'm dangerous so be aware if you piss me off' before frowning.

Reigning in his anger slightly Gabriel leans over the girl to lock eyes with her "First your going too tell me your name" he commands in a slightly gruff voice.

Having no choice in the matter she answers in a small voice "My name is R..Rosie" she stutters out to the very intimidating man taht stood before her who was leaning very closely too her.

Hearing a disbelieving snort Rosie snaps "Bite me jerkface" she spits out angrily causing the man before her to bristle in anger at the insult that came from the girl.

Chuckling darkly too regain Rosie's attention back onto himself "My name is Gabriel" upon hearing the desired reaction Gabriel smirks cockily at the newest revelation.

"Gabriel the archangel" she whimpers out causing the man or angel in this case to smile down at her with a smile that wasn't all too friendly looking "The one and only" he says softly.

"Your going to fix this do you understand" Gabriel commands in a deceptively calm voice before dissappearing and the room that had once been suffocating loses that feeling.

Falling over as the archangel dissappears with a snap of his fingers Rosie breathes in and out sharply feeling sweat roll down the back of her neck as pain grabs hold of her heart.

Gazing around her apartment Rosie takes in the destruction that had been caused by Gabriel loosing control of his power in his pissed off mood he had been in earlier.

So absorbed in her thoughts Rosie missed the echoing snap of fingers as Gabriel reappears in the middle of her small living room until he's right behind her.

Feeling the gaze of someone Rosie snaps back into reality and feeling like she was in danger she slowly turns around shivers racing up and down her spine.

Locking gazes with Gabriel once more she notices the maniacal glint of anger with in his golden gaze she swallows thickly as he reaches out too caress her cheek in false kindness.

Apparently her body chose that moment to shut down as the events of the day finally catches up with her and she crumples too the floor before the rage filled archangel. 


	3. Chapter 2 Link between two Hearts

Breathing out slowly as the pain with in his heart dulls to a low throb he looks down at the unconscious girl laying on the floor he heaves a sigh before pulling Rosie up and into his arms.

Striding across the room too the couch Gabriel places Rosie on it gently before snapping his fingers to fix the disaster he had created by loosing every ounce of control over his power.

Pacing the length of the small living room Gabriel wondered if his father was punishing him for abandoning heaven and his brothers by connecting him too the pathetic girl that was currently laying on the couch still unconscious.

Pausing mid-step as a soft groan reaches his ears alerting him that Rosie was regainiing consciousness Gabriel swiftly turns on his heel and takes the few steps required standing by the couch he waits for Rosie too fully wake.

Groaning Rosie shifts only too stop upon feeling her body wracked with agony muttering a soft "ow" she slowly opens her eyes only to see Gabriel looming over her once again with a very dark expression planted across his face.

Gazing at Gabriel warily as she sits up too where she was eye level with a seething archangel shifting nervously underneath his gaze Rosie sighs in defeat before wearily asking Gabriel "What."

With her cloudy blue eyes focused on his golden-esque gaze he moves forward before asking "What kind of spell did you cast Rosie" in a sickly sweet voice that barely hid his wrath.

Recoiling away from Gabriel as if he had slapped her she mutters out lowly "A love spell" and cringes internally as if waiting for Gabriels expected explosion biting her lip harshly and clenching her eyes shut tightly.

Breathing in sharply Gabriel glares darkly at the girl who had her eyes shut tightly before reaching out to grasp her chin in his calloused hand softly "Open your eyes Rosie Now" he commands with power flowing through him.

Waiting for Rosie too obey his command he raises her chin so that she was eye level with him before shifting closer to the clearly ruffled girl "Why were you even casting that spell" he asks calmly and waits patiently for an answer.

Flushing in embarrasment at the calmly stated question Rosie ducks her head trying too hide behind her hair to avoid Gabriel's smoldering golden gaze only too find she couldn't because of his hand beneath her chin.

Drawing in a shaky breath "It was so I could find my true love" she murmurs softly "and it backfired" she finishes on a slightly depressed not causing Gabriel to release a sharp barking laugh at her idiocy.

Bringing his face closer too Rosie's grasping her chin tighter between his fingers so she couldn't pull away he growls out "Are you utterly mad girl" causing her to flinch away from him in fear once again.

Pinching the bridge of his nose with his free hand Gabriel releases a long drawn out sigh before retracting his hand releasing Rosie from his grasp completely before standing from his crouched position too sit on the couch.

"I'm sorry Gabriel I'll fix this I swear it on my life and I'll fix whatever is linking us together" Rosie mutters softly to the angel currently sitting next too her on the couch gazing at him with regret and sadness.

Looking sharply over to Rosie at her declaration of fixing the mess she had created Gabriel flashes a dark look her way and smiling darkly "Oh I know you will Rosie" he mutters darkly before reclining into the couch relaxing slightly.

Feeling beads of sweat form on her forhead as terror sweeps through her Rosie rises from the couch and dragging her exhausted body up the stairs into her bedroom she utters a quiet goodnight too her unwelcome visitor.

Hearing the door click as it locks Gabriel spreads out on the couch snapping his fingers a candy bar materializes eating it slowly Gabriel hopes that whatever is linking her to him is resolved as soon as possible. 


	4. Chapter 3 Rude Awakening

Becoming bored with laying on the couch Gabriel looks over to the clock which read 6 a.m. sitting up he stretches before letting a mischievious smile spread across his lips he puts his plan in motion.

Popping into Rosie's room silently Gabriel creeps over too her bed before calmly sliding underneath the blankets he patiently waits for Rosie to wake so he could see her reaction too him in her bed.

Slowly rousing from her deep slumber Rosie blearily opens her eyes feeling the other side of her bed shift slightly and the slight dip turning over Rosie locks gazes with gold colored eyes.

Eyes widening Rosie bolts up right with a scream that could wake the dead and topples off the bed flailing her arms and legs as they become entangled in the sheet she hits the floor her head hitting the small table with a crack.

Grinding her teeth together in aggravation as her eyes water from the pain Rosie sits up clutching the side of her head leveling the angel who had invaded her bed a stormy glare Rosie detangles herself from the sheets.

Watching the young witch storm in to her bathroom Gabriel let's out a laugh before popping back in to the living room too wait for Rosie too come down the stairs he could tell that she was still brimming with anger from his prank.

Finally after 30 mins. Rosie enters the room her eyes sparking with her own power "Oh come on it was just a little prank Rosie no need to be so angry" Gabriel soothes in a deep soft voice letting his face relax too show her he meant no harm.

Instead of calming down the angry fire with in her grows and she glares heatedly at him for a few moments before whispering in a flat voice just loud enough for Gabriel to hear "I hate you" and escapes back too her bedroom.

Stormy eyes swell with tears as Rosie releases a quiet sob sliding down the door to the floor with a thump curling in on herself Rosie whispers a small spell that would prevent a certain angel from popping in to her room unannounced.

Eyes widening at the venom filled words Gabriel rises quickly from the couch in hopes of snapping his fingers too enter Rosie's room only to be blocked cursing he takes the stairs reaching Rosie's door he knocks on it softly to gain her attention.

"Rosie" he calls out softly "Rosie open the door" he tries again but still receives no answer Gabriel sighs in exasperation before sitting on the floor in front of the door leaning on it he tries a different approach to get her attention.

"I'm sorry alright so please talk too me Rosie" he asks sweetly to hopefully get Rosie talking a muffled "go away" is all he receives for his efforts rollling his eyes at the childish response Gabriel snorts in quiet laughter.

Hearing a click signaling the door being unlocked Gabriel stands dusting himself off of any dirt sighing as the door opens too reveal a tear streaked face and red eyes swollen and puffy from crying.

Staring Gabriel in the eyes Rosie feels embarrasment sweep through her at her childish actions she ducks her head and tries to retreat back in to her bedroom but is stopped by Gabriel's arms winding around her slim waist.

Freezing upon being held by the archangel Rosie tries too squirm away from Gabriels touch only for him to hold her tighter and bring her closer in to his toned and muscled body "Rosie" he whispers too her.

"Forgive me I did not mean to hurt you Rosie" he asks holding her close and soothing her with his presence 'hopefully' he thinks too himself before slowly releasing Rosie from his unexpected hug.

Lifting her chin with the palm of his hand Gabriel gazes in to the stormy blue eyes of Rosie softly letting his face and body relax to show her his softer more gentle side instead of the angry side he usually shows.

All that's heard for the next few minutes is the soft breathing of the two people with in the room when a resounding crack echoes through the room bolting away from each other as if electrocuted Rosie staries in to a pair of eerie blue colored eyes before cursing in latin "pedicabo."

Translations: fuck 


	5. Chapter 4 Guardian Angels Part 1

He had watched over Rosie from the moment she had been born when her parents had been murdered when she was only 3 days old he had wanted to be the one too fly to her rescue and raise her as his own he was denied the responsibility.

So he stood by and watched as she was placed in that ridiculous orphanage and he could do absolutely nothing too protect her from the cruelty of the owner and the other children growing angrier each and every year that he was practically forced to watch.

When Rosie turned 5 her powers manifested and with no one around to teach her how to control them she natrually lost control and was locked away for something she had no idea that she was the cause of.

That was the first time he saw Rosie cry and when all he could do was watch as she was punished anger filled him and when all too destroy each and every person in the blasted orphanage that had hurt the young girl.

But he refrained instead swearing that when she became older and was free of cruel adults he would make her life better doing everything he could to make everything easier for her so he stood by watching Rosie silently.

When he met her for the first time she was only 7 and she was very curious and so he told her "I'm your guardian angel" then he dissappeared from her childish gaze and curiousity determined too leave her be until the right time.

When she turned 18 she had grown into a beautiful young girl with long coal black hair and stormy grey-blue eyes and aura of sad grace followed her she was quiet and wary of the outside world because of the cruelty that she had been subjected to as a young child.

He watched over her for 2 more years until he had decided enough was enough and finally interferred messing with the love spell she had prepared and binding Gabriel to her believing that his brother would be a better choice for Rosie.

Shaking his head at his brothers harsh treatment he watches over them during the night before deciding that it was time too reveal himself to his young adult ward so with a flutter of wings and a loud crack he was standing before them.

Watching Rosie bolt away from Gabriel was slightly amusing then his eyes locked with her's "YOU" she screeches causing both angels in the room too cringe and nearly rub their ears from the abuse they had just suffered.

Heart beating eratically and breathing heavily Rosie stares eyes wide and pointing at the brown haired blue eyed man that she had met once before when she was younger snarling out "Some guardian angel you are."

Storming out of the house Rosie leaves the two angels still standing in the middle of her bedroom behind and runst to the place that she had claimed as hers a field in the forest at the edge of town covered in wild flowers.

Reaching the field Rosie drops too the ground out of breath wiping the sweat from her forehead away she closes her eyes in thought thinking over everything that had happened over the last 24 hours starting with the love spell.

Blinking in confusion Gabriel watches Rosie's quick retreat before turning on his brother "Castiel what did she mean when she said" and in a poorly imitated voice of Rosie "Some guardian angel you are."

Letting out a sigh Castiel turns to Gabriel before explaining "she was well is my ward I told her that I was her guardian angel the first time we met and apparently she remembered" Castiel let's out a low chuckle.

Watching his brother absentmindedly reach up and rub the place where his vessels heart rests while digesting this new information Castiel fidgets nervously drawing the golden gaze of the archangel too himself.

Dropping the hand he hadn't realized he had raised Gabriel raises an eyebrow at Castiel's nervous fidgeting before asking sharply that implied that it wasn't a request but more of a demand "What is wrong with you Castiel."

Looking past the friendly smile on his brothers face to the anger that was hidden deep with in Castiel answers in a hopefully calm voice "I was the one who bound you too Rosie" and wait's for Gabriels expected explosion of anger. 


End file.
